Une visite nocturne inattendue
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Au milieu de la nuit, Ciel se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Sebastian mais n'ose pas frapper. Pourquoi est-il devant sa porte et quel est le but de sa visite? Comment va réagir Sebastian face à la visite de son jeune maitre? Court one shot.


-Pourquoi je suis devant la porte de la chambre de Sebastian ? Je n'aurai pas dû venir jusque- là, pensa Ciel.

Il était deux heures du matin, Ciel qui n'arrivait pas à dormir et voulait discuter avec son majordome mais devant le fait, il le regrettait.

-Il dort la nuit ? Je ne sais même pas si je vais le déranger, je vais m'en aller sans qu'il s'en apercoive, pensa Ciel.

Mais Ciel oublia que par le pacte, Sebastian savait ou il était à tout moment.

Sebastian qui ne dormait pas, savait qu'il était juste devant sa porte mais se demandait pourquoi et s'il devait lui ouvrir et le laissait partir.

-Je vais lui ouvrir sinon je ne saurai jamais pourquoi, pensa Sebastian.

Ciel était sur le point de partir quand Sebastian ouvrit la porte.

-Monsieur que faites-vous là au bout milieu de la nuit ? Si avez besoin de moi, il fallait m'appeler.

-Comment tu savais que j'étais là ?

-Vous oubliez que je peux savoir partout ou vous êtes à tout moment, pacte oblige.

-Ah c'est vrai, rien je m'en allais.

-Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, vous savez que venir en plein de milieu de la nuit frapper à ma porte inclut que vous avez une bonne raison.

-En fait Sebastian, je voulais discuter mais ce n'est pas ton travail donc oublis.

-Vous vous trompez, vous aidez dans vos réflexions, c'est aussi mon travail, rentrez donc.

Sebastian, qui avait un poste plus élevé avait sa propre chambre mais comme il n'était pas matérialiste, il ne possédait rien.

-Désolé pour ma tenue, je peux remettre le reste si vous voulez.

Sebastian était chemise ouverte montrant son torse.

-Non, restes comme tu es.

Sebastian s'assit à côté de Ciel.

-Bien monsieur, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser au point ne pas en dormir ?

-Eh bien je me pose des questions sur la normalité, je vois Elisabeth et d'autres femmes des fois, mais elles ne me font rien et ne donnent pas envie d'aller les voir.

-Que voulez-dire par faire ? Vous êtes jeune encore, peut être avez-vous peu d'intérêt pour la gente féminine et que cela viendra avec le temps.

-Trouves-tu Elisabeth attirante ?

-Vous voulez vraiment mon avis là-dessus ?

-Oui sois franc.

-Eh bien Elisabeth est jeune mais c'est une jolie jeune fille.

-Trouves tu des femmes attirantes à part Elisabeth ?

-Monsieur pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh bien, à mon âge j'ai des réactions mais pas pour les femmes.

-Qu'entendez-vous par réactions ?

-C'est trop gênant de le dire…

-Ah je comprends, la normalité est une notion subjective mais puis je vous demander pour qui vous avez ce genre de « réactions » ?

-C'est encore plus gênant de le dire…

-Monsieur, je ne vous jugerai pas vous le savez.

-Quand je pense à … toi. Je suis fatiguée je m'en vais, désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Sebastian le prit par le bras.

-Laisses-moi partir, lâches- moi.

-Monsieur, vous n'êtes plus un enfant, vous venez volontairement dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit et vous me dites ce genre de chose, vous savez que cela aura forcément des conséquences.

Sebastian se leva et maintenant toujours le bras de Ciel.

-Des conséquences ? Tu es obligé de me lâcher si je te le demande.

-Vous croyez ? Quand vous me dites ce genre de chose, je ne suis tenu à rien envers vous.

Ciel se trouvait au bord du lit, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire à son majordome.

Sur le lit, Ciel s'éloigna le plus possible.

Sebastian s'avancait vers lui.

\- Ne t'avances pas plus, sale pervers.

-Sebastian ne l'écouta pas et s'avanca au point qu'il arriva tout près de Ciel.

Ciel s'attendait au pire dans les intentions de son majordome.

-Ne me fais pas de mal, je ne veux pas le faire.

Sebastian semblait étonné de la peur qu'il avait créér chez son jeune maitre.

-Monsieur, qui osé vous traiter de pervers ? Vous n'êtes pas mieux en pensant à moi de cette manière.

Puis il toucha Ciel qui croyait qu'il allait y passer pour de bon.

Il lui prit la main.

-Monsieur désolé de vous avoir effrayé, c'est juste quand vous dites ce genre de chose et votre air innocent, cela me donne ce genre d'idée envers vous.

Ciel se calma, rassuré.

-Voulez- vous que je vous raccompagne dans votre chambre ?

-Non je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux pas dormir seul.

-Monsieur, mon lit est plus modeste que le vôtre, cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui, tant que tu es avec moi, tu ne jures que tu ne feras rien ?

-Oui vous contraindre ne m'apportera rien, ni pour vous ni pour moi, si vous n'y mettes pas votre cœur, l'acte n'a aucun intérêt.

Ainsi Ciel passa la nuit avec son majordome.

Le matin, Ciel se réveilla.

Sebastian qui ne dormait jamais était réveillé.

-Monsieur, vous avez mieux dormis ?

-Oui, ta présence m'a apaisée.

Ciel se releva puis s'approcha de Sebastian.

-Monsieur ?

-Désormais, dors avec moi toutes les nuits.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

-Monsieur que me vaut cette attitude familière ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si j'apprécie, vous savez que je veux votre âme, mais puis je avoir votre cœur aussi ?

-Tu l'as gagné depuis longtemps.


End file.
